Pour une mise à jour sociale !
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: A la veille du lancement prévu de Cataclysm, le Syndicat des Mobs a créé la surprise générale en lançant un appel à la grève très largement relayé par les autres syndicats de PNJ. Petit délire écrit avec mon frère pour la sortie de Cataclysm.


Petit texte stupide écrit sur la communauté LJ 31 jours en collaboration avec mon frère (draenei paladin) pour le thème du 7 décembre : "Cataclysme" + thème optionnel du mois : "le non respect des traditions"...

**Fandom :** World of Warcraft

**Disclaimer :** l'univers de Warcraft appartient à Blizzard Entertainement

**Personnages : **les mobs

**Nombre de mots :** environ 800 mots

Merci à notre poulpe de colocataire pour la relecture...

**0o.**

**LA SORTIE DE CATACLYSM PERTURBEE PAR UN MOUVEMENT DE GREVE SURPRISE INITIE PAR LE SM**

Hier, à la veille du lancement prévu de **Cataclysm, **la mise à jour de World of Warcraft tant attendue par les joueurs, le SM (Syndicat des Mobs) a créé la surprise générale en lançant un appel à la grève très largement relayé par les autres syndicats de PNJ. Depuis ce matin, 00:01, une large majorité des mobs sont en grève et les rares qui n'ont pas suivit le mouvement ne suffisent pas à assurer un service minimum des quêtes et donjons.

**Les gamers pris en otages !**

Sans mobs les joueurs n'ont plus qu'à explorer des zones pour gagner de l'expérience, et en sont réduits à pratiquer leur profession pour gagner de l'or. "C'est dégueulasse !" nous confie une mage elfe de sang "On est trop pris en otage, quoi, c'est pas cool !"

Pour les developers du jeu c'est "un véritable cataclysme -sans vouloir faire de jeux de mots..." Blizzard Entertainement a d'abord voulu cacher ce mouvement syndical à ses joueurs en faisant croire à un dysfonctionnement du serveur d'authentification, espérant pouvoir régler les choses rapidement et discrètement, mais une heure plus tard WikiLeaks dévoilait la nouvelle.

Les négociations en cours depuis hier soir n'ont pour l'instant pas abouties. "Nous ne comprenons pas " balbutient les developers en essuyant la sueur qui perle sur leur front, "Nous sommes un secteur qui emploie énormément et mobs est une profession ouverte à tous types de profils et de qualifications et qui plus est extrêmement stable : si il existe quelques cas de licenciement au moment des mises à jours, ils sont très rares. De plus il y a une grande possibilité d'évolution professionnelle : plus on grimpe de levels plus on peut avoir de promotion... En cette période de crise, se plaindre d'être un mobs c'est vraiment cracher dans la soupe de rosée matinale! On a jamais vu ça, c'est une première dans l'histoire du jeu !"

"Nos revendications sont pourtant simples et claires !" réplique Sylvanas Coursevent, porte parole du SM.

**"Pour une mise à jour sociale"**

Les mobs ont manifestés massivement cet après-midi dans les rues de Hurlevents et d'Orgrimar (43 millions de manifestants selon les organisateurs, 152 agitateurs selon les MJ) en scandant des slogans tels que "Pour une vraie mise à jour sociale !"

Les principales revendications des syndicats sont les suivantes :

**- une augmentation du nombre de points de vie**

Une revendication classique des syndicats de mobs. "Non seulement mourir est pénible et stressant, mais en plus cela perd tout intérêt pour le joueur ! Si on fait ce métier, c'est aussi pour le plaisir du joueur, et il n'y a aucun plaisir a OS un mob sous-qualifié !"

**- une diminution du nombre d'objets**

En mourant les mobs lâchent un ou deux objets de manière aléatoire sur tous les objets qu'ils possèdent. "Pour certains d'entre nous ça peut aller jusqu'à plus d'une vingtaine d'objets possibles.. Résultat ? Si un joueur veut absolument _une_ putain d'épée parmi toute la quincaillerie qu'on a, il nous farmera encore et encore jusqu'à l'avoir son cure-dent" grogne un mob énervé et peu avenant. "Tout ce qu'on veut c'est une limitation du nombre d'objet qu'on peut lâcher pour éviter de passer nos journées à se faire farmer..."

**- que les butins ne soient plus déduis du salaire**

Aujourd'hui l'or que les joueurs récupèrent sur chaque mob est déduit de leur salaire "Que ça cesse ! A la fin il ne nous reste plus rien ! On est pas des taurènes à lait !"

**- un congé de maintenance hebdomadaire payé**

Chaque semaine, lors de la maintenance hebdomadaire, les mobs se retrouvent quelques heures durant au chômage technique. Ce temps de maintenance n'est pas compté dans leur temps de travail. "Et pourquoi ça ?"

**- une pause café entre chaque repop**

"Non aux cadences infernales ! Un combat, c'est éprouvant, des fois on a besoin de souffler un peu..."

- et enfin, cheval de bataille majeur du SM : **l'obtention d'une prime de pénibilité pour ceux qui se font trancher des membres**

Lors de certaines quêtes les joueurs doivent ramener comme preuve de leur victoire la tête, la main ou un autre membre du boss du donjon. "Ce sont des conditions de travail tout à fait particulières et cette différence n'est pas du tout prise en compte" s'insurge Bazil Thredd, un des boss de la prison de Hurlevent. "Il est pourtant indéniable que se faire couper la tête plusieurs centaines de fois par jour est à l'origine de maladies professionnelles, comme des migraines chroniques..."

A l'heure actuelle nous ignorons l'avancée des négociations, mais tous les joueurs espèrent qu'elles aboutiront au plus vite - d'autant plus qu'Aile-de-Mort a fait part dans la soirée de son intention de rejoindre le mouvement.


End file.
